A Warrior's Promise
by Althea Clark
Summary: AystonXThalion , yeah its just that good.


_Alrighty, this is the first story in my Immortal Warrior seris, It's called A Warrior's Promise....and its about a girl named Ayston Grant, and a boy named Thalion Rhys. This is a cute, sweet, angsty story....no sex, lol sorry for yall who enjoy it, but it is rated T for a reason, and that's because Thalion has bad temper, and Ayston can't seem to keep her thoughts simple. lmfao, I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it =] and for that, I shall present you with The Immortal Warrior series book one: A Warrior's Promise_

_All thoughts are in italics -_

In all her 17 years Ayston was never the one to be excited to go to school, hell she should be terrified to attend Weslean Warrior. Sure her parents told her time and time again that numerous amounts of immortals attend, but that didn't lessen the burden of her thoughts. She knew the way of a Necromancer, and what the other immortal beings would be like, but she never expected to see the various appearances of shapeshifters, demons, dragons, werewolves and vampires alike. She couldn't tell one apart from another, unless she looked to their eyes- but when she did, she was less than thrilled to see the fear behind them. They started at her with fear unlike any she'd ever known, it was as though she would _hurt_ them. Ayston Grant would hurt them, yes, if they pissed her off...but she'd never tell them that.

"Stay close Freshies- don't want you to get hurt," Her tour guide stated eyeing her clothes, as though he was eyeing a prize, "This is the immortal hall, none of you shall be premitted to enter untill you've reached full maturity...and we all know half of you won't." _Well hell, he's one chipper demon._ Sure all Demons were supposed to be good looking, well this demon- wasn't. He was shorter than she was, and she was only five foot five. His hair was longer than his chin and reddish brown. He didn't have the well defined muscles or the accent that demons have either.

"Yeaah, um is it okay that I retreat to my dorm, I'm feeling a bit...winded." A girl with lengthy brown hair and bright red eyes asked. Her gaze lifted from the floor and somehow met Ayston's. With a gasp she smiled and stepped toward her. "Karoline, Karoline Perry...you...I, um, you're Ayston Grant are you not?" Ayston suppressed a growl that was building in her throat and nodded. "Oh my gosh! I've been wanting to meet you since I heard that you were enrolled here!" She squeeled with delight allowing others in on their conversation.

"Okay?" The tour guide questioned and then looked at her too, "I knew it by your tattoos, only necromancers have them...and there hasn't been a female necromancer here in centuries." _Apparently this Demon is a smart one_. "Apparently there are only two left- one being you, and the other..."

"Yep, that'd be my mom..." she shrugged already knowing that an onslaught of questions were to follow.

"She's how old?" one boy asked catching her attention. He was a tall and lanky boy with black hair and black eyes- a demon too; apparently this school is run by _them_. She'd never liked Demons, and her family- being as important as they are- only used them for protection purposes.

"More than a thousand years old, why?"

"I dunno, I can't believe she's still alive..." Her eyes narrowed, the white spreading all over- she looked some what possessed, but all Necromancers had this ability to call upon the dead when needed. He shuddered and then to the ground.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't she?" Ayston struggled to keep her voice under a yell.

"Um, immortals can die too you know." He said linking his arms together. She growled and the wind blew the air up and around the group, sending shivers up and down the entire group. Some kids even stood wide eyed and shivered, hearing the dead's call.

"Of course they can...they can also be brought back to life." She smirked and the boy's eyes widened even more. Getting fed up, she walked off. The wind stopped and so did the call of the dead. No longer would she feel the need to explain herself to anyone else. She wouldn't have too, but unknowest to her a tall boy stood towards the rear of the group, listening with expertise only known to the Werewolves.

* * *

xXxA Warrior's PromisexXx

* * *

Thalion Rhys stood at the rear of the group of Freshmen at Weslean Warrior. He didn't know why he was so intrigued by this tiny Necromancer. He'd never been drawn to Necromancers, espically since all of them were dudes. Yet this one, hell this one was making his mind wander. She was etheral looking. Perfectly proportioned muscles and body- assets- not only that...but she was tempermental. He could never be with someone like her, oh hell no. He'd be pissed off forever. And in a immortal's life- forever was literal. But she made him feel; made him think of everything but the change that was to occur within him soon.

He'd known that a female Necromancer was enrolled here, but he thought that she'd be...well different. He'd thought that she'd be this tiny sheltered girl whos idea of a good time was calling upon the dead to fight her battles for her. But when she stood up for her mother, the only other known female Necromancer, and her eyes had gone cloudy white- he suppressed a shudder at the thought- and ran a hand through his hair. She'd snapped, the control _was_ lost. He only had to call upon the best deep inside him to feel like loosing control. Of course that's why he's at Weslean Warrior: to control his beast.

Somewhere deep inside him, he'd wanted her to look back at him, to see him staring at her...but another part didn't want her to see him so vulnerable. He didnt understand why she was making him feel all these things at once, didn't like it either. But when the group continued on he left, sure he was a Freshman too, but that didn't mean he had to stay with this stupid group either. So he wandered, something that Werewolves do quite well seeing as they spend most of the time in the woods, around the school grounds till he found a building that smelled of the night. He'd lived for the night smell- the way the leaves and grassed had just that little bit of dew, and the way the wind blew through his dark black hair. Another thing that drew him to this building was the fact that it there was a party. The loud music was addicting to him- almost as addicting as the blood that ran through the tiny Necromancer. The thought of her got him worked up again. He needed to stop thinking about that damned girl. She was nothing to him- nothing.

"Hey there cuitee..." Someone said in a slurred voice. He winced as his ears stung from the high pitched music and now this girl's voice. He turned around slowly to see the same girl from the group. Determined, he spun back around and went to find his dorm, but was stopped when he heard her laugh. "Were ya going hot-stuff? I need you here with me." He was a gentleman, and therefore he couldn't just leave her drunk...could he? "Are you just gonna stand there?" She pounted and put her hands on her hips, drawing his attention there too. When he looked back up at her she had a sly smirk crossing her lips.

"What?" He asked unamused. "Look I need to do something, can you help me out?"

"Uh, no." She turned around and stumbled back wards. Seeing as he couldn't just leave- oh no, his concious was too good for that- he steadied her, by holding her elbow. "Listen shithead, you can leave me alone and go find your own hussy. I asked you to help me and you just stood there..."

"I canna help you that way. I am sorry." She pouted again and instead of thinking of her lips- he was thinking of Ayston's. He shook his head slowly dispersing the thoughts of her. He didn't need a girl to disrupt him and his feelings- hell he ws a few days from turning immortal, and at 22 that's a big deal.

"You know, you're really hot, with your black hair and blue eyes." She studied him and smiled again. "They're like the sky on a rainy day...or the ocean blue." She giggled drunkingly. "Listen if you want to know...my dorm room is right there." She pointed to a big red building, that means she was a Demon too. Hell he hated Demons- almost as much as he hated Necromancers and Dragons. "Why don't you stop by some time." Some how she untangled herself from his hand and walked to her dorm.

"No' a chance in hell." He muttered and shook his head again. He needed a good run, and running is something he was excellent at.

* * *

xXxA Warrior's PromisexXx

* * *

Her first day at Weslean Warrior was quite- well except for the stupid boy and his damn questions. She can't believe how uncontrolled she was. Hell, she almost called upon the dead armys under her command to _hurt_ him. But for some reason something stopped her. She didn't know what, but when she started thinking of the Dead's Call, she thought of a wolf. A large black one with bright blueish gold eyes. Wait? Can eyes be blueish gold? It was like the night and the sun fused together..._so I guess they could_. And for some reason those eyes haunted her dreams that night....and she had never had a 'haunting dream'.

"Whatssss wrong my Highness?" A dead soldier called to her, feeling her distress no doubt. She looked up to see a tiny warrior, all gray of course, and she could vaugely make out his marking- one that was infused into her tattoo somewhere on her back or shoulders.

"Nothing...?"

"Johnathan Wiely."

"Johnathan then, there is nothing wrong...what is the cause of your visit?" He smiled and bowed.

"I have a message from your mother and father."

"Proceed." He nodded and stood up straight again, and Ayston could see the reason for his death. A big gash lined his face and arm, _he was probably cut from head to toe_- she thought eyeing him.

"They send their congradulations on making it though the first day and to tell to you be weary of your foes." He paused and took a deep breath. "There was a Werewolf attack at the castle last night, no one was injured, although everyone was shaken from their sudden appearance. We knew of a war, a great war infact, yet we never thought that they'd attack the stronghold. So be careful daughter of the night, leader of the dead, and keeper of the voice, for you are in danger."

"I-is that all?" She asked. He'd called her by three names. Daughter of the Night-because her father harbored the Night inside him, and Leader of the Dead- for her mother was a Necromancer just like she was, and then Keeper of the Voice- because she heard the Dead's Call stronger than any Necromancer to date. When he shook his head she raised one delicate eyebrow and urged him to continue with her hand.

"A Dragon is being sent to protect you just incase anyone...gets some ideas into _his_ head."

"His?"

"Yes your Highness, they believe that a male wolf here is part of the coven that attacked your home. Do not worry, your Highness, for the Dragon will protect you at all costs. He will be here in the morning." She yawned and nondded.

"As the Daughter of the Night I release you of your duty, thank you Johnathan Weily, you have served me well." Towards the end of her words she felt a part on her back start to tingle-so that's were his tattoo is located- interesting, that means he's more than a messanger- but also a strong warrior.

"Aye my Princess, I bid you farewell- untill next time." He bowed once more and disappeared, leaving Ayston with a fear even she couldn't shake off.

* * *

Well well, how do you like this so far? Is it good? Bad? Tell mee, so review pleasee!


End file.
